Collection of Phan drabbles
by awesomesockes
Summary: Collection of Phan drabbles (stories under a 1000 words) based on one word prompts. danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, Phan.
1. Sunshine

**Sometimes I write drabbles (stories under 1000 words) based on one word prompts. I mostly post them on tumblr, but i thought you should get them here too ^-^**

* * *

**Sunshine**

"Y'know Dan, there's this thing called sunlight," Phil announced as he suddenly walked into my room—fully dressed and with his hair pointing in the right direction. He'd had obviously been up for a long time.

I was spread out on my bed, still in pyjamas, my laptop resting on my chest.

"You should try some." He drew the curtains aside and light flooded in.

I immediately jumped out of bed and ran towards him. "No, no, no. No, Phil…" I complained, pushing him away from the windows.

"Dan. You've been in here all day and it's three p.m."

"And?" I smirked. I kept pushing him backwards until the back of his knees bumped into the bed, forcing him to sit down. "It's not me who's pale enough to be a spy in a flour factory, Philip."

"Very funny Daniel."

I placed a knee on each of his sides, hovering above him while looking down. "You're the only sunshine I need." I grinned quietly, looking him over.

"Oh, shut up you moron." Phil giggled and threw his arms around my neck to pull me down and into a hungry kiss.


	2. Stairs

It's a drabble. In which dan's in a wheelchair and can't get up the stairs.

* * *

**Stairs**

"How are we gonna get up?" I asked. I felt myself starting to panic, mostly from embarrassment, even though there wasn't any reason. It was late at night and we were almost the only people around.

"Don't worry. We'll find a solution, okay?" But Phil sounded almost more nervous than I was.

I turned my head slightly to look behind me. No other lifts were available, and this one was broken. We couldn't even take the train back as we'd just gotten off the last one for the night. And now we were stuck down at the bottom of the London Underground, my wheelchair unable to get on the escalator.

We were both exhausted already, so it really wasn't the time for this. My back was hurting so bad that it was giving me a headache and I just wanted to go home so I could sleep.

But now we couldn't because the fucking lift was broken.

"What kind of solution?" I snapped.

"If you get out of the wheelchair and then we—" But he cut himself off when he caught my glare.

"You know I can't get out, Phil. It would hurt like hell," I said simply. He knew that. I kept my voice low because at this point I was getting more sad and frustrated than angry. After all, this wasn't his fault so I wasn't allowed to blame him.

"Yeah sorry, I know…" he said, followed by a deep sigh.

"I just wanna go home!" I whined, probably making myself sound even more pathetic than I'd intended.

"I know, but what do you want me to do?" he asked harshly as he walked around my chair. He knelt down on one knee to get a better look at me, and I saw that his cheeks were flushed red, as if he were about to cry.

I didn't answer. Instead I just stared at him for a second, feeling sorry that he had to deal with me. If he was alone, he'd already be up the escalator and probably home by now.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled, ashamed.

"It's fine," he breathed out as he ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up as he did while looking more and more stressed as each second ticked by.

"Need any help?" someone suddenly spoke from behind us. I would've turned my head to look at who it was, if it weren't for the building pain in my back from sitting in this horrible wheelchair all day.

"Yeah, we're kinda stuck. The lift is broken." I watched Phil as he pointed out in front of himself to show the person the sign hanging on the door to the lift.

"Oh I see…" The man—who was probably around Phil's age—walked around me. "I can help you get on the escalator if you want."

"No. No, no," I protested right away.

"Dan…" Phil lowered his chin a bit to indicate that this wasn't the time to say 'no thank you' to help.

"What if I fall down?"

"You won't. We'll make sure you won't."

I looked uncertainly from the man and then back to Phil. They were both smiling caringly. "Fine," I gave in, but I wasn't happy about it. "Can you push me then? My shoulders hurt."

"We'll need to both hold on here so he doesn't fall backwards," the man decided. "We'll have to tip him a little so the back and front wheels are on different steps."

My heart started beating faster because now I had no control. It was all in their hands and if they couldn't hold me, I'd fall backwards and down the stairs.

"This is fucking terrifying…" I mumbled through clenched teeth as they rolled me closer.

As soon as the wheels hit the escalator, I started going up. Phil immediately locked my wheels while working with the other guy to hold me upright.

"If you drop me I swear to God…"

"We won't, don't worry," Phil promised.

I kept my eyes closed through the whole trip, so when Phil gently kissed my cheek halfway up, my heart skipped a beat out of pure shock.

"Calm down, silly," he whispered.

"Why are these so long?" I asked.

"You're a long way under the ground."

"I know! But seriously…" I tightened my grip on the sides of my wheelchair enough to make my knuckles turn white. I dared myself to peak an eye open, but the only thing I saw was ceiling passing by slowly above my head. "Shit."

"You okay?" Phil asked, looking me in my eyes.

"Fine. No worries," I spoke tensely.

"And we're up," the other guy announced.

Phil unlocked my wheels and they both slowly pushed me forward as the steps started flattening out so they could roll me onto safe, not-moving land.

"Never. Again," I gasped and pushed myself further away.

"Was it really that bad?" Phil asked once he was finished thanking the helpful stranger for getting me up to the surface.

"Yes, fuck." I blinked slowly to get myself under control while rubbing my hand across my face before finally giving Phil a proper look, only to find him smiling widely back down to me.

"What?"

"Nothing." He grinned. "Let's go home."

"Push me."

"As you wish." He laughed before placing a soft kiss on my forehead


	3. Hoodie

_It's a drabble in which Phil steals Dan's hoodie._

* * *

**Hoodie**

"Phil, have you seen my grey hoodie with the—" I heard Dan say from the hallway before entering the lounge I was so peacefully sitting in, watching TV, "—horns?" he finished as he poked his head into the room. "Oh."

I tried to look like I didn't know what he was talking about, even though I knew I was caught.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing," I mumbled, avoiding eye contact as I sank down in my seat.

"Why are you wearing my hoodie?"

"I'm not."

"Okay. I know you're a bad liar, Phil," Dan began as he walked into the room to stand right in front of me, "but lying about something I can see you are currently doing… That's a whole new level I didn't know existed." He smirked and crossed his arms against his chest, his eyebrows raised. He looked more like a teacher who'd just caught a student sticking gum underneath his chair than my flatmate.

"It's cold," I muttered as I tried to hide my blush in the fabric of the warm comfy hoodie.

"I know! Why do you think I was looking for it?"

I shrugged in response.

"Phiil!" he whined loudly. "Get out of it!"

"You can take one of mine then. It's too cold to get out now."

With only a loud groan, he turned around and walked back out.

I smiled to myself, flipped the hood over my head, and leaned back against the sofa cushions to make myself more comfortable beneath my blanket.

"Happy?" Dan demanded once he entered the lounge once again, giving me a slight shock in the progress.

I smiled when I saw him wearing my green university hoodie. "Happy."

"You better be…" he mumbled as he harshly plopped down beside me.

"Come here and I'll give you cuddles, grumpy." I grinned and opened my arms to invite him in.

"Fine," he breathed out before leaning against me. I wrapped my arms tightly around his torso and squeezed him gently. A smile spread across my face when I looked down at him.

Dan tipped his head backwards so he was looking me in the eyes. "You do look kinda cute in mine though," he pointed out with a shy smile.


End file.
